No Longer Stoppable
by Harufu
Summary: Ron sees more than he should, now nothing makes sense...Taking on the world on his own, Ron finds some truth from someone not to be expected...Power comes about as once friends may soon face each others as enemies


OK legal stuff….Not mine…Um Characters and such belong to their owners and creators. I am just the one messing with it to write this for you all…First idea that came to mind just to write, but lots of inspiration came from artwork else where. Be nice, well never mind, just enjoy….

No longer Stoppable

Ch.1 "Surprise"

Words could not even begin to describe what he was seeing. True that it might not have been the best idea to hide in her closest to surprise her on her birthday, but it seemed that something special had to be done. With her parents and brothers away for the weekend, it was the perfect time to surprise her. The young boy sat quietly, holding back all felling from what he was witnessing. To him, each second only seemed to tear his heart into even more pieces, his soul shattering against reality, nothing could compare to the pain in his heart, and when he thought it could not get worse, he was soon greeted with more heart break and grief.

The young boy hidden in the closest is known by most as just a sidekick, some a buffoon, even a loser at times, but those who know him know that his name is Ron Stoppable. While it seems that fewer and fewer people and evil villains alike let his name escape them, they always know to relate him to the teen superhero and his best friend since Pre-K, Kim Possible. To most it seems that these two are the unlikeliest of pairs. While Ron being a social outcast and always making himself look more and more like a loser, according to a certain brunet cheerleader, not much about him stands out. Then to look at Kim, you would have to do a complete circle; Kim is the captain of the cheer squad, very popular, and also continence hero of the world.

So even to their differences, it seems that fate has brought them together. Their friendship has lasted most of their lives and seems to only grow stronger and stronger. While saving the world, well Kim mostly does the saving the world bit, but on the rare occasion and mishap, Ron also seems to enter his own little bit of help. As it seems, their friendship is what brings them to success through it all, and no matter what it seemed, their would always have each others backs. While even though they were best of friends, even among friends secrets can be held.

For Ron, there was only one thing he ever kept from Kim, but that was only to keep his word. During a fateful trip to Japan, Ron soon learned that there might be more to his life that just the forgettable sidekick to Kim Possible, which he might have a place to stand on his own. Even so, his trip was soon ended with a return trip to Middleton and no one else to the wise as to what Ron learned.

Now for Kim however, there is where the greatest of problems lay. While she tried to tell Ron everything she could, there were just a few things she could not go into with him. While even though they were best friends, she could not really talk about her life with other guys with him. It just seemed that he would just blow everything out and ruin their friendship. Each time Kim would hold this part of her life away, she kept on trying to convince herself, "Ron doesn't need to know, it will not hurt him."

Maybe it would have been best for Ron never to find out what happened with Kim and her relationships and how far they truly go. Right now she was involved with a new 'boy toy' named Josh Mankey. Something about him would always give Ron the wrong vibe and plus it did sound too close to monkey.

Coming up was Kim's birthday and for once, Ron thought of something special to give her. Along with her gift, Ron wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her, that over the time of their friendship he had come to love her more than just a friend. Every time before hand, something has gotten in the way of him telling her the truth, but tonight would be different, tonight was his chance to tell her everything. He knew that with her parents out, that she would be home alone for the night. At least the two of them could have a moment to talk at least. To surprise her with her gift, Ron quietly sunk into her bedroom and hid out into the closest, just keeping the door open enough to see and wait for his friend.

The only other person to know he was there was the Tech Guru of Team Possible, Wade Load. While the idea was Ron's, Wade made sure that everything would at least go off without any problems. After Ron was settled into the closest, Wade informed him that he would go on silence and give him privacy. It did not take long for the super genius to figure out what Ron wanted to do. With everything settled, all that was left to do was wait.

It did not take long for Ron to hear Kim returning home. The front door shutting and a pair of footsteps leading towards her room, but something seemed to be off. There should have just been Kim's footsteps, but Ron could hear a second pair following behind the first. Ron just shrugged it off and thought that Kim might have brought over Monique to hang out. As the two pairs of footsteps could be heard just outside of Kim's bedroom, Ron was prepared to do what he came here for. As the door was opened, Ron began to make his move, making sure first to see that he was in the clear to come out. The worst thing Ron could have done at that moment was to look outside the closest.

With his heart breaking into a million pieces, Ron saw something he did not expect or want to see. There standing just outside of her room was Kim, but with her and locking lips together, was none other than Josh Mankey. It was something he could not believe; it had to be a trick. No matter what Ron thought, nothing seemed to make sense, but it was not stopped at a simple kiss, if left at that, then maybe Ron would have had a chance to escape, however, it soon began to continue way passed a simple kiss.

No matter what Ron tried to do, he could not look away. He was frozen in his spot, forced to watch every moment of what was happening in Kim's room. Soon clothing was sent in all directions of the room, their kisses becoming more passionate with each moment, the hunger of lust filling both their gazes. Time seemed to slow down as Ron turned paler by the moment, he should not have been seeing this, no matter how many times he told himself it could not be true, the moaning of pleasure coming from the two only seemed to smack the truth right back into his face.

Soon the two were on her bed, keeping in pace each thrust with each moan coming from the two. While they thought that they were alone, it was reason enough for them to not hold back. Finally being able to free himself from looking onwards, Ron soon found the dark end of the closest and tried his best to mute everything around him. It was to no luck, their moans only continued to get louder and louder. Broken and torn apart, nothing seemed to get through to Ron. What would have seemed like hours, were feeling like days to Ron. It was torture to the point where anything would have been better then here, but more than that, be anywhere that in this town. Soon Ron felt himself fearing that even death would have been better than to suffer further.

With their moans at least coming to an end, softly Ron could hear what they were saying, it sounded like they were talking about him, but even so it hurt worse just to hear her voice.

"Happy Birthday Kim, it was amazing as always." Josh was holding onto Kim in his arms. The two of them finally done with their lustful actions had at least taken the moment to breathe.

"Thanks for coming over Josh, I was not really sure that this day would have been special without you." Soon Kim returned kissing Josh passionately, but hearing something caught her to take up guard; the all too familiar beeping noise of her Kimmunicator. Reaching for it on her night stand, Kim soon realized that it was coming from somewhere else, listening closely, she found it to be coming from inside her closest. Taking a blanket to cover herself, she makes her way to see just what was in the closest.

The beeping was not ending and as soon as she was able to open the closest, she found something she did not expect. Lying on the ground of her closest was a small box wrapped in a dark green wrapping paper, picking up the gift she opens it to find the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. The center was an emerald designed into the perfect cut and was just the right size for her. Running back into Josh's arms giving him a very passionate kiss to express how happy she was for her gift.

"Josh it is so amazing, how, when…" Soon Kim was trailing off, not really being able to say anything much. Seemed that Josh was also left without anything to say, he knew that the gift was not from him and if he tried to cover about it, somehow it would just end up blowing up in his face. Turning to face Kim and stop her for a moment, he told her the only thing he could.

"Baby, I didn't get that gift, I wasn't even near your closest to put it there." Kim's look dropped by his words and a silent 'then who' was left unsaid. With the beeping still not coming to a stop, Kim rushed back into her closest to find what else was left in there. Soon coming to another Kimmunicator, she realized that this one was not hers, but one she gave to Ron. With a press of a button, Wade appeared on the screen, he seemed to not notice that Kim had answered and was talking more than he should have.

"Ron what took you so long to answer, I know waiting in Kim's closest to surprise her was your idea, but she has been home for awhile now, you should have at least been able to give her your gift by…" Finally turning to see that it was not Ron on the other end, Wade saw Kim staring back at him. He just knew that he was about to hear more than he should have, the anger in her face was all too clear, but it was replaced by something else, she seemed to be worried as well.

Kim looked into the closest but could not see any sign of her best friend there. Looking back to Wade, she was determined to get answers. "Wade, what did you mean that Ron was in my closest, no one is here." With a look of fear on his own face, Wade began to tell Kim what Ron's plans were. Starting from his gift to her, his surprise, and also bits and pieces of what he wanted to tell her. At first she could not believe what she was hearing, but soon it seemed to come piece by piece. Taking the ring off, Kim noticed that there was an engraving on the inside of it. It read "With all my heart and love, Ron…"

Kim was taken back, it seemed that Wade was telling the truth, but she still needed to hear it from Ron himself. Talking to Wade again, she tried her best to figure out when Ron would have been in the closest. Wade told her that he was in there just before she returned home but seemed to disappear a few moments ago. Blushing deep red, much to the same color as her hair, Kim noticed that Ron might have been in there through it all, he knew more than she wanted him to know.

"Wade I need you to find Ron, I need to talk to him right away." Kim was cut short though as Wade tried to explain why he was calling in the first place.

"That is just it Kim, I have been doing everything I can. There is no sign of him anywhere, even the tracking chip in him is showing no signal. It is just as if he disappeared." Kim had to let his words settle in before she could move, she could not even begin to think straight. She knew that Ron had seen too much, but she did not hear him leave, so where could he have gone. Kim was brought back to Wade trying to get her attention.

"Kim I think you should see this, someone just sent this to the site."

Switching to a picture on the screen, no sooner than Kim could see it, the Kimmunicator dropped to the floor. On the screen showed a playground that was all too familiar, with a tree that held one important memory. At the base of the trunk was a heart with two names engraved into it, a promise to always be together. The initials were KP and RS forever, but now something was done to it, the engraving was altered and destroyed to no longer show one name. With KP and RS crossed out, all that was left was

RS NO MORE….


End file.
